1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable chairs, and more particularly pertains to portable seats which may be removeably secured within the beds of pickup trucks or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable seats in truck beds is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,263, which issued to R. Bowden on Oct. 8, 1974, discloses a portable seat for trucks which is removeably positioned against the front wall of a pickup truck body and is held in place by adjustable braces which abut the wheel wells above the body floor. In effect, this portable seat assembly is held in a locked position by extendable locking arms which force the seat into a fixed position between the truck bed wall and the associated wheel.
Another typical seat for a truck bed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,840, which issued to Fry et al on Jul. 14, 1987, with this flexible cloth seat having front and back lateral runners for positioning between the opposed sidewalls of a truck bed. The runners are telescopic in construction and special connectors are used to fixedly secure the runners to the truck bed sides once the runners have been extended to a desired length.
As can be appreciated, both of the above-described truck bed seats are functional for their intended purposes; however, neither have apparently been commercially successful. This lack of commercial success might be due to the complexity of construction associated with each type of seat and accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for new and improved truck bed seats which can be easily and efficiently manufactured and used. In this, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.